forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tentowers
The Tentowers neighborhood of Ravens Bluff was a large portion of the city's Uptown District. It was easily the richest area of the Bluff, both with regard to its monetary wealth and what it had to offer visitors and locals alike. While all of those within the city were allowed to walk its streets, those who didn't look sufficiently affluent were often hurried along by the City Watch. Tentowers was so named for the observations of an illiterate visitor walking through the neighborhood's streets. As he looked into the city's skyline, he counted the towers and minarets, and stopped at the largest number he knew, which was 8. Seeing that were rowers unaccounted for, and knowing that 10 was a larger number than 8, he dubbed it "Tentowers" and the name stuck. Notable locations ;Businesses: *House of the Rose: The headquarters of the extremely wealthy Tempest Rose Merchant House. *Lyle's Fine Cloaks: A custom-clothing shop run by the father-and-son duo, Lyle and Lyle. *Madame Coth's Silk Shop: The small but well-stocked tapestry and fabric shop on Waelstar Way. *Master Etcheen's Chess Shop: Run by the impassioned appreciator of chess, Marbol Etcheen, this shop dealt in exquisitely crafted boards and game pieces. *Myriad's Fencing School: This martial academy, run by the one-armed duelist for which it was named, was open to outsiders by invitation only. *Of Style and Grace: A cosmetics and beauty shop that taught lessons on etiquette, dancing, self-beautification and other skills that were so important to the upper-class of Ravens Bluff. ;Guildhalls: *Bolynstars Hall: Formerly the home of Guildmaster Arkithil Bolynstars, this build has since served as the offices of the Guild of Fine Carvers and Furniture Makers. *High House of Magic: This, for-lack-of-a-better-word castle was the headquarters of the wizard's guild of the city. ;Landmarks: *Melissa's Glade: A small scattering of trees that surrounded a modest, earthen house. *Raven Coachouse: The great many carriages of the city's nobles, as well as visitors were stored in these three large, ramped halls. *Stane Opera House: The famed and exquisite performer's venue found on the north side of Lamorgyr's Ride. ;Residences: *Blacktree Manor: The city house of the famed Blacktree family. *Blackyews Manor: Despite the name, the estate of the Norwood clan was free of any yew trees. *Boldtalon Manor: Named after the nobles who called it their home in the Bluff, this was easily the largest of the estates within the district, nothing short of a palace. *Brambleferns: Three luxury guest houses that would house visiting emissaries when they chose not to stay in their respective embassies in the Foreign District. *Collegium Loyal: These living quarters were granted to the elderly, semi-retired servants who had spent their lives doting upon the noble families of the Bluff. *Dragonslayer House: Found on Waelstar Way, the Paerindon family dwelled within this distinct manor house. *Fireflagon Hall: A luxurious manor owned and lived in by the eccentric Quelemter nobles. *Forestshade House: The peaceful and appropriately well-shaded home of the Moonglow elven family. *Hornherald Hall: The residence of the Taldavar family. *Laurentowers: An old stone house that served as the discreet second residence of Lauren DeVillars. *Lonetree: This modest, almost cramped home was located on the corner ofMacIntyre Path. *Lundance Hall: The city house of the rather unpopular, yet still noble, Leorduin family. *Maldridge Manor: Like the MacIntyre noble family, their estate had seen better years prior to the late 14 century. *Meadowfield House: A tasteful, wooden mansion that was built by order of the retired elven bard Greendae Meadowfield. *Merelder Manor: This stately home served as the residence of the well-regarded Liontowers. *Moongates Manor: Hidden behind a grove of blueleaf and duskwood trees, this pleasant estate was home to the Moonbrace clan. *Moontalon Manor: Highlighted by its griffon-topped gateposts this white marble mansion house the Hawkynfleur clan. *Ostraer Hall: The dangerous and arrogant noble DeSheers made their city home within this black granite building. *Ravengard House: This black marble manor was the city house for the militaristic and aristocratic Therogeon family. *Rosepillars: Located on Turnhelm Street, the home of the Skyhawk family was constructed from brilliant pink marble. *Sablegarth House: Nothing short of a palace, this black marble residence served as home to the aristocratic Hawkdragons. *Scladdles House: This stone mansion was the home of the halfling burglar Remy LeBeau. *Starwaters: Designed to resemble their home in the forest, this open-air hall was occupied by the elves of House Sinaran. *Stonepost Hall: The aged but nevertheless impressive manor-house of the Moorland clan. *Sureblade House: A grand stone building that was home to the Lord Magistrate Tordon Sureblade. *Wintershields Hall: This gaudy and tasteless manor housed the sycophantic Velgaths. ;Restaurants: *Gurneth's Goblet: A luxurious, three-story restaurant that maintained a relaxed but upscale environment. ;Roads: :Falyern Way • Lamorgyr's Ride • MacIntyre Path • Skulls Street • Stonekeep Concourse • Tornge's Ride • Turnhelm Street • Waelstar Way Appendix References Category:Locations in the Uptown District of Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Ravens Bluff Category:Locations in Vesperin Category:Locations in the Vast Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations